Endless of Love
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: With Mr. and Mrs. Weasely worrying they had truly messed up, Harry accepts their mistakes for the better. For once, Harry is trying to live his life happily after defeating Voldemort before the end of school, but he still had a lot to deal with...especially when he needs to fulfill his proper role in the Wizarding Society. Warnings are provided in each chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first time I have written something new for a change.**

**This is NOT beta'ed! I should warn you all that I am deaf and it does affect my ability to write well. So, yes, I am aware of grammar is not perfect and there isn't a need to point that out. If you feel it needs to be improve, suggest yourself to be a beta or someone that would like to work with me. I am patience, but I do like to post it up within a week or two at the most. **

**Alright, enough of that, time for the warnings...**

**Warning: Cuss, sensitive, lemons, mpreg, various pairings/slashes, and violence. {This is all I have so far, I will add more or warn before the chapter. However, do understand there is a reason for being rated as M. You are at your own risk~}**

**I do not own HP or the characters. JK Rowling owns HP and her characters.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

The letter was not exactly for the savior to read after two weeks of the war. Especially from a family he adjusted himself into since he went to Hogwarts. He was curious about the circumstances they're hinting at. When arriving through the floo network, the brown hair woman caught him from falling out of the floo.

"I will have to get you book on how to use the floo properly. You can't keep falling onto your face, Harry," She sighed.

Harry glanced up and sighed along, "Thanks, Hermione. After Voldemort managed to get through that way and tried to locate me, it wouldn't be the same, you know?"

The witch agreed and helped Harry back onto his feet, "At least, Professor Dumbledore sorted out the Horcruxes before he came and saved us a lot of time on this."

Harry turned his head over to the living room, which happened to be emptied, "Are they in the kitchen or something?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I arrived ten minutes and they told me you were coming soon."

The savior sighed and they walked over to the kitchen to see Molly, Arthur, Ginny, and Ron at the table. They were in the line and the opposite freely open. Harry noted their eyes were filled with such worried and fear on the matter. He pondered what it could have been that might be this urgent to their attention. Hermione and Harry sat down to join them in silent. The savior offered a comforting smile to them, knowing that the dark lord wouldn't return anymore after what he has done, and there was nothing much more than he could have done.

"Is everything alright," Harry finally broke this nervous strain of silence.

Molly glanced at her husband, "Why don't you go ahead, dear, you explain a little and I will as well."

Hermione glanced at Ron and Ginny, seeing they weren't having any eye contact with either of them, and something was wrong. She couldn't interpret what might have been going on currently. It was rather an unusual scene, however, she suspected something to arise to the matter. Molly's hands fidgeting noticeably and Arthur's breathing were thick and slow, which was not missed. The man agreed to his wife and took a deep breath.

"As you can see, Molly and I were eager to offer you something, Harry, something we felt you deserves to be happy about and there wouldn't be much of a refusal." Arthur kept glancing both at the guests, "We were thinking about it and…well,"

"We thought we were on the same page merely. We did the basic spell together…and oh, Harry, forgive us, we made a mistake." Her lips quivered, nearly about to cry.

Arthur patted her shoulder, "It cannot be undone and it is common among Purebreed to do this for the magical world."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "You didn't murder someone, did you?"

Molly jolted and shook her head immediately, "Merlins, no! If we have done that, we would have disappeared immediately and killed ourselves!" Her head shook, "No, this is a traditional thing, especially my family has done for me and I was grateful I was given an opportunity to choose. I was hoping you would do the same and feel the same."

Hermione pulled up her head and blinked, "Are you talking about what I am thinking about? Why didn't either of you request a ministry for this? It could have saved a tremendous amount of trouble, don't you think?"

The husband shook his head, "I am one of the many people in that field, Hermione. That's why we invited you here, to explain it better than we could, and we are feeling guilty for the matter currently."

The frowns upon the savior grew, "I don't understand," He glanced at everyone, barely getting anything from the Weasely friends, "What is this traditional thing that you're offering?"

The mother gulped, "Please…think this through, use the room if you must, but do not deny this opportunity." Her head shook, "Arthur and I made a bond contract, but accidentally made the wrong type. A bond contract is a marriage bond, but it is different when a family offers their child to wed or bond to keep the magical line going."

Harry froze and stared at the woman. It was not something he had expected them to truly considered or act upon for the matter. He saw this was a normal thing for 'arranged marriage' to them. Hermione wasn't upset over that and she glanced at him curiously, but she fixated her attention on the couple.

"What is the bond requesting or the choices?" Hermione rested her elbows on the table.

Arthur glanced at his children, "You can wed or bond to either of them, but one will become a squib since their magic is in the contract. Once they are wed or bond to Harry, they have their sibling's magic. The squib sibling will have magical children. However, if he chooses to wed or bond both of them, they are free to keep their magic. If they are both rejected, they will lose their magic and none of their children will be able to have the magic to carry on."

The emerald eyes snapped widely and stared at his best mate and the youngest Weasely. They were rather nervous and squirming in their seats. Now, everything has fallen into places and quickly returned his attention the parents.

"…'minone, I need to talk to you alone." He muttered.

The witch agreed and Molly sighed. The woman knew the young witch would be able to help in the matter and left them be. Harry and Hermione went upstairs to the guest's room. The savior drew out his wand and casted Silencio immediately. Harry plopped down onto the bed and stared at the ground.

"I take it that is normal for parents to offer wedding or bonding contract?" He softly spoke, rather surprised by this event.

She took a deep breath, "Yes. According the traditional contract, you cannot refuse under those circumstances. However, they should have gotten an official of Ministry that would know what they're thinking of and they made it a challenge for you without realizing their errors. It is a basic magical line savior they are focused on." She slowly sat next to him, "How are you feeling all of this?" Her head tilted, her hair slipped down in front of her.

The emerald eyes continued to stare at the wooden floor and recalling the details at once. His mind was debating on the matter and sighed as he turned to the witch.

"According to Griphook," His hand ruffled his hair, "I have to wed four people for four different houses and each person I wed will earn the house title on what I believe they would best represent. Each of them will be requested to carry an heir for the house to continue for generations. With that kind an offer, I don't think I could refuse either of them."

Hermione smiled lightly, "At least they won't worried about losing their magic, but how do you feel with marrying them? Or bonding them," She sheepishly smiled.

Harry scratched his head, "Ginny, she kissed me once and there is something going on there. As for Ron…don't even tell him I told you this, but, when he was under the love potion, he hugged me and I kind of liked the attention and how it felt. However, they're brother and sister…I'm not sure if they're comfortable about this whole I'm loving both them and whoever the two other people are as well."

She shrugged, "It is common to have more than one lover in the wizard world, especially to uphold the head of the house's title for the next generations."

Harry agreed with her on the spot since he had known the truth. He had learned about this as he had turned seventeen years old. There were strange things going on and several discoveries during his sixth years, but at least, he got his life sorted out going. Hermione observed him in silent, knowing this was tricky situation, and the awkward situation as well.

"So, you're okay with this?" The witch leaned in closely with a smirking hint on her coming on.

Harry nodded, "I was in shock two months ago about the four marriages, but they made things a little easier for me."

Hermione grinned widely at her best friend, just knowing it would be alright for her other best friend and girlfriend of hers. Harry couldn't deny the feelings there. There were no needs to say more and headed downstairs to the kitchen with nervous wrecked people. Harry stood prideful without fear towards them.

"I'm not mad, but glad in a way. If Ron and Ginny are okay with me as their husband, I will marry both," He smiled.

Ron and Ginny jerked their heads, speechless by such result, and sat there. Although, the redhead girl couldn't stay in her chair and ran out of her seat. Her arms clasped around his neck and jumping with glee.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Her smile showed much appreciation, "Ron, isn't this great? We'll be happy for sure!"

Harry chuckled and hugged her back, "But there is more than accepting both of you."

"Great, conditions that we must follow in order to be married to you?" The misery exposed right out of the young Weasely man.

Harry shook his head, "Not conditions and besides, the only thing we'd have to deal with is consummation on the wedding day or night. However, that is not what I wish to talk about. Let's sit down," Harry led Ginny over to the table and finally sat down.

The redhair girl reposed herself once more as a respectful young lady as she should be. She bundled up her happiness aside and waited for her future-husband-to-be. Molly and Arthur exchanged glances, pondering what this might possibly be, and shrugged along. Hermione took Ginny's former seat and patted Ron's shoulder happily. Ron struggled to show a smile, but held back from fear that revealed in his eyes.

"Two months ago, I have learned more of my inherited background and come to find out I belong to four head of the house. Each house have two requirements, each of them insist that I wed one person and one heir for that house. This would lead me to have four spouses I must wed and each spouse will have an heir to give birth. Of course, that means I will decide what head of the house my spouse will land in." His arms rested on the table, "I am willing to marry both of you because I do care about you both and you are already my family, where I care and love about you both. What I will be asking of both of you is understand that I must marry two more people of my choice and we will live together. I have Kreacher remodeling Grimmauld to be homely and told him how to design it for the future preparation. Everyone will have a bedroom of their home as well I will."

Harry deeply breathed and found himself pleased to inform them well enough without complication. Ron stared right at Harry and no longer containing those frightful eyes. Instead, held hope and happiness that showed that it would be alright for him. His parents were at ease to know their kids would be safe in Harry's hands and everything. At least, they were helping without realizing. Molly stood up gracefully and drew out her wand eagerly.

"Let's get you sign the contract and I will have lunch ready in an hour to celebrate," She shifted her wand briefly and the golden contract appeared in front of Harry.

Ginny leaned over and pointed to him where to sign specifically, where Harry would sign to agree to marry both of them within a year. This was not an issue for the savior and the best decision for himself and others. Ron watched him placed the signature on the form and the contract glowered in bright gold-ish and zipped out of its existence for the completion. Arthur grinned and hugged Hermione, then his son, and finally Ginny and Harry at once.

"Ginny, Ron, why don't you take Harry upstairs and discuss more on the wedding plans," He hummed curiously.

Ron nodded, "Come on, Harry, let's hear Ginny's plans and then yours, and mine last."

Harry turned to Hermione, "You'll be alright with-"

"-Oh, go, Harry, Molly is going to show me how to make her special food. I need to know the witch's kitchen style." Hermione grinned.

Harry shrugged and followed his 'newly' fiancées. Ginny opened her bedroom door, knowing it was the closest room, and they followed in. Ginny and Ron sat on the bed, while Harry sat on her chair in the room. He pondered how this would work out, knowing he likes them a lot – knowing he would be loved for eternity, and having a large family. This was pleasing him well enough.

"Alright, Ginny, let's hear you first for the wedding plan. We're going to combine the idea and work it out as a team." Harry gestured her to begin.

Ginny understood, "Well, an outdoor ceremony would be nice and family and friends invited. Since you're marrying Ron, I better be the only one wearing a white dress." She smug at both of them.

Harry chuckled, "I believe we can agree to that. Is there anything else you'd like at the wedding?"

Her head shook, "No, mum is going to be the one in charge of the food, cake, and decorations. She has done it for Charlie and almost for Bill, but Bill hasn't gotten the official dates for the wedding of his own yet. The twins…they haven't been dating anyone as far as we knew."

Ron chuckled, "We'll have to dare the twins to bring a date or investigates more."

The savior rolled his eyes, "Okay, your plans for the wedding?"

"I said my plans to go last. So, you go next, Harry," He glanced away, puzzled by such…startling way of himself now.

Harry sighed, "I'm for the outdoor wedding, but the guest lists will have to be looked over due to people I do not trust, but we'll sort those out later. I prefer that we'd do the ceremony in early morning and that can allow us to consummate in the middle of the day and reception party for the night." He shrugged, "Good music and food for everyone, firewhiskey and butterbeer, and no reporters allowed in except for Luna's dad." He turned over to his male fiancée.

The male redhead sat up straight, "If we're doing this as an outdoor type, there better be anti-flies, spiders, and bugs to keep the food safe and people happy. I will not wear that ugly red or green suit," He shrugged, "But, having fun sounds like an idea thing…but I must wonder, do I have to carry those bouquets as a bride should be doing?"

Ginny gasped, "But all brides must have a set of bouquet for good luck for marriage! We're the brides, Ron!"

Harry coughed, "How about this, as one of the brides is carrying the bouquet?"

The siblings glanced to each other and agreed to that kind of a term. They turned their attention to their fiancée naturally.

"Now, I am thinking both of you will need a ring that you are one of the selected fiancées. We will go after lunch since they are at the Gringotts for safety of reasons." He smiled, "Tomorrow, both of you will be the first people to live in the remodeled home and plan our lives from there."

Ginny frowned, "What of the other future spouses you're supposed to include?"

Ron agreed, "Yeah, not that I'm keen to the idea of sharing, but they need to be added."

The savior shrugged, "I haven't decided yet or who would be a good spouses and rightfully earned house titles. As soon as I do, they will be brought to our home immediately and we will continue to sort things out for our future."

Ron laid back a smidge, "Alright, but don't expect me to want to get pregnant right away."

Ginny turned her head over to him, "Don't ignore what we have to do for our family, Ron, the babies aren't going to make themselves."

His head shook, causing his hair flying everywhere almost, "Just not right away," He grumbled.

Harry noticed how guarded the Quidditch player was being and something was nagging him in the back of his head. His sister was about to open her mouth-

"Why don't Ron and I talk alone, Ginny? I'll talk to you after him," His hand rested on her shoulder.

Miss Weasely sighed and chose not to argue. Harry gestured Ron the way out to his bedroom and the young men strolled along to the other bedroom. Once the door was closed by the man-who-lived, he faced Ron without holding his fear.

"Ron, is something the matter?" His voice picked up only to his best mate's attention, "Is it too weird for friends to marry each other or something?"

Ron's shoulders dropped, "You fancy Ginny, but you only did it to make her happy that I can keep my magic and have magical children."

"Ah, actually, that's not why," He rubbed the back of the neck, "I am attracted to both genders and kissing you and loving you seems like a dream come true."

The blue eyes brightened up, "Really? What about knocking me up, though? Are you a little uncomfortable by…well, doing it?"

Harry chuckled and grabbed Ron by the waists to pull closer, "More like aroused to the idea, but when you are ready, I'll be ready." He kissed him on the cheek, "I'm certain our kids will have brown or red hair, but much like you as their mother."

The colors grew brighter on the fiancée and Harry chuckled. He tugged him closer, causing him to squeak, and turned deeper shade of pink.

"If you knew how I felt about you two years ago, I was afraid I'd lose you for sure, but this is better." The savior snuck another kiss on his cheek.

The heat grew on Ron, "Shut up," He hid his face between Harry's shoulder and head, "Don't tell 'Mione about this."

Harry curled his arms around his future husband, "Whatever you say, love," His head rested against his', "The only thing that changes is the fact you are mine," His voice lowered, "Why don't you relax while I talk to your sister?"

Ron nodded, "Careful, she will not like it, if you overspent attention with anyone than on her."

The man-who-lived grinned, pleased to see his fiancée beginning to accept this naturally, and imaging him being pregnant. If he hasn't found out about the House titles, he would be puzzled by such pregnancies occurring under Wizards. He did end up spending a lot of time learning about that and managed to accept it after a while. He patted his back and released him as they drifted apart.

Harry headed back to his young fiancée's room and found her already packing ahead. His eyebrow rose and observed how her wand movement set the magic at ease.

"Someone is eager," Harry smiled.

Ginny picked up her head and watched the last spell settling itself, "Ron might need help tonight, so I do mine right away."

He leaned against the doorway, "I see. Well, how are you feeling all of this, Ginny? I mean, aside from the fact no one has to lose their magic."

Her attention was now fixated at him, "It is alright. We're going to have a large family, but bigger than mum's dream…I'm curious who else would be your spouses besides my brother and me. I mean, aside from what my parents did on a stupid accident."

Harry shrugged, "I'm not certain who, but I have to think about it for a while before your brother and your wedding comes. If I tried to deny all those houses, I would lose not only my powers, but my life. I have chosen not to argue a chance I can have now."

She nodded and casted the trunk away. She helped herself on the bed and allowed her fingers to feel the soothing blanket.

"I do worry that it wouldn't work out or destroy us all before the big dreams could even happen," She set her wand on the small dresser, "Living with three other people can be invading, especially when you cannot even stand living with six older brothers and several problematic arrives. Five of them left and Ron hasn't chosen to leave yet. He likes the amount of the attention he gets now, but the more people there are…the less likely chance he'd want to stay."

The emerald eyes noticed her wizardry poster on a Quidditch Seeker, "That's why we will be a team and no one will be ignored. All of you will be my responsibility, regardless of being willing or not." He softly spoke, "I promise that none of you will be ignored or favored over each other."

The girl sighed and shook her head, "It won't be easy, Harry, but I trust you well enough."

They exchanged a smile for one another and left this conversation alone. Harry was rather pleased to know it was turning out well so far. He walked over to her and offered his hand. She accepted it and he pulled her closer as causing her to gasp. His hand curled her hair behind her ear and leaned towards her. His lips pressed against her cheek and she quickly stared at the ground with much red as her brother was earlier.

"Lunch is ready!" The witch of the house chanted out.

* * *

**A knut for thoughts?**

**I will post the next chapter tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 2

**As I have promised, the next chapter!**

**Enjoy~**

The flooing into the familiar Diagon Ally was alright and they were walking straight to Gringotts. The Weasely siblings have their future husband between them with joy. They remained closely to his side while holding hands. Once entered in the building, they were seeing the goblins at work and Griphook greeted the savior. The Goblin revealed his strange smile, where as one must be cautious of him.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter," Tilted his head.

"I need to go into my vaults to do proper engagement requests and a withdrawal from my account," Harry revealed his wand.

The goblin leaned to see the identity of the savior, "Which vault, sir?"

"The Potter's," Harry placed his wand away.

Griphook nodded and led the way. His fiancées and him followed the way without rushing. The siblings continued holding his hands, assuring themselves it was happening, and beyond surreal to them. Nothing could make them happier than this day.

Once arriving to the Potter's vault, the savior walked into his vault and gathered what he needed without difficulty. Harry didn't waste time to find what he was looking for and headed to a treasure chest of Potter's. His fingers unhooked the chest and opened it up to reveal rows of rings and the header chest held the fine necklaces. All the rings were written of its type and who wore them, including previous generations of the wearers. He located the ring that his mother last wore and selected it out from the ring holder. Harry returned to look for the next ring and found something that caught his attention as he removed it from its hold.

The chest closed and locked up. He turned over to his money pile and sorted the amount he required himself for the helping. Harry rarely spent time in here, but he checked around for anything that might have been useful and nothing he could have thought of at the moment.

"That should last me for a while," Harry walked out of the vault to see his fiancées waiting by Griphook's side.

"Is everything satisfied, Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir, but I have decided what house title they will hold once we are wedded, mostly half of the house titles."

He grimaced at the young savior, "Of course."

Harry joined up to the redhead girl and held out his hand to hers', "Gin, you will have my mother's ring and be under the House of Potter," He slipped the ring onto her ring finger on the left hand.

Ginny glanced to see the lily pink and white color stone placed in the middle as it swirled in a pattern as they intertwined naturally in golden touch, "Beautiful," She gasped.

Harry smiled, "As beautiful as you are," His hand touched her cheek and leaned in for a simple kiss.

Ginny smiled and awed at the ring on her finger. It was one of a kind ring, which was not something others often would be able to purchases easily. Ron eyed onto the ring and admired the taste for this one. Harry turned over to his other fiancées and placed a ring upon his finger.

"Ron, you will have my Great-second uncle's ring and be under the House of Gryffindor," He lifted his hand up to show him the ring.

Ron fixated at this ring, how large ring it was, and in strong gold. It held the bright red garnet gemstone that could easily represent the Gryffindor, "Whoa…and Gryffindor? How did you end up inheriting that house?" His head tilted.

Harry chuckled, "The Gryffindor Sword has confirmed me its heir and I accepted it when I used it in the first year. There is no undoing it or denying the title. I feel that this title will suit you as well, are you alright with that, Ron," His head tilted curiously.

He hummed, "Make sense and I'm alright with it, I don't think anyone knows the Gryffindor house better than I do," He grinned.

Harry squeezed his hand and leaned in to kiss him upon the lips gently as he felt much like Ginny's, "And I will not argue with that logic."

The brother was reddening more than usual and Harry admired his colors. The sister softly giggled and shook her head to her brother, who wasn't used to such kind of love side from Harry, let alone from others.

"Mr. Potter, are they to be included to the access to the vault you are placing them into? As well as arrangement?"

Harry pulled his attention the Griphook, "Ginny will have access to the Potter's money and will earn the jewels through me. Ron will have access to the Gryffindor's money, but the sword will remain at Hogwarts and the crowns stay in the vault."

"When are they to have such access to those vaults?" The goblin hummed darkly.

The emerald eyes fixated on his fiancées and turned to his handler, "Starting tomorrow, if possible and it would be accessed by their wand identity."

He nodded, "That can be arranged, sir, is that all?"

The savior shook his head, "No thank you, that is all."

Griphook nodded once and led them out of the underground to the basic floor of Gringotts. The fiancées siblings found themselves holding his hands originally before with smiles.

"So, mate, why couldn't we see the Grimmauld today?" Ron rose his eyebrow.

Harry sighed, "I will be seeing the headmaster due to his request for private chat among ourselves."

Ginny frowned, "I hope it's not false news about your defeat to you-know-who," She was surely concerned now, "Perhaps we should go with you, in case for the unnecessary news that might not take well for you."

He squeezed her hand, "He mentioned that Voldemort will never return since the Horcruxes are permanently gone, including the ones inside of me."

The sighing exhausted the brother easily, "Merlin good! I don't want to deal with another year of a war. It stresses everybody out too much," Ron shuddered.

Harry squeezed his hand, "Especially myself, but I checked. I cannot feel or get into the mind of his'. He no longer exists."

They walked over to the fireplace and stood in front of it. Harry pulled out a bag of green powder and set it onto their palm hold.

"Tell your mum about the rings and house title, but not the mansion trip for tomorrow. I prefer Grimmauld to remain unknown since barely anyone knows of my home location. As you know, she will mention it to the family and family leads to friends and friends of friends." He grimaced at both of them.

Ginny shook her head, "Paranoid," The bright brown eyes rolled, "What time can we come over to our new home of ours?"

The fingers of the savior slipped through the long hair, "I will be over before lunch hour. Kreacher will pick up your things and sort them at the mansion by then. Just pack like you normally do for Hogwarts," He smiled and leaned in to kiss her respectfully.

Ron averted his eyes and coughed momentarily. The two directed their attention to Ron and knowing how the attention works. Harry moved himself over to his male fiancée and followed the same example.

"You didn't think I'd forget to kiss you as well?" His hand patted the redhead softly.

Ron quickly stared at the ground and then rushed over to the floo.

"No…" He mutter and rushed over home as he chanted the name of the place.

The sister rolled her brown eyes, "I'll say time will be a while for him, but there's no complaint for him. Perhaps mum and dad's messing up is rather a good thing, don't you think?"

The emerald eyes lit up, "Perhaps. Now, get going my lady, I will not have your mum demand wedding any sooner and expecting grandkids before I even had the chance to seek for two more spouses to join us."

The brown eyes rolled off and not fazed by such light threats of her own mother. She waved off and headed into the fireplace to floo off home. Harry watched her leave and he glanced up ahead to see the familiar Hogwarts building. He helped himself through the fireplace and announced Dumbledore's office without difficult as the powder transformed into the flaming. The flames absorbed every single part of Harry and vanished him in where he stood.

With a sudden push, Harry's hands were readily prepared for the fall and stumbled on his feet no less. To the familiar surroundings, he immediately stopped altogether before a serious collapsing onto the ground or bumping into something to damage…then again, he did once destroyed several things out of grieving angers.

"Ah, Harry, come in and help yourself a seat!" A delightful voice was not amiss.

He pushed back his glasses and saw the elder wizard, "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," He walked over to the usual chair he sat in.

He chuckled, "Call me Albus, Harry. You are no longer a student and graduated here last week." He picked up some bowl of Lemon drop, "Would you like some lemon drops, Harry? Or tea?"

Harry shook his head, "No thank you, Albus," It wasn't every day to speak the man's name for the first time, "So, what's going on? Is there another threat I need to keep my guards on for or-"

"-Oh, merlin no! As you can see, I invited you here for a job offering since you hold mastery for Defense Art," Albus set the bowl down and folded his hands on the desk, "How would you like to accept the position?"

The emerald eyes blinked and saw those twinkling blue eyes in the eldest. He could see how important this was and he knew there wasn't much interests to Auror career since he had enough fighting against the Dark Lord naturally. He grinned and nodded proudly about the offering.

"Of course, that works perfectly. I do need to be near Ginny for the first year of marriage." Harry couldn't help it, but to smile.

Albus lifted his head up, "I see that I was not aware of your engagement to Miss Weasely. I would certainly say congratulation is in an order."

"Actually, she isn't the only one I am engaged to. Ron is also as well."

He hummed, "Interesting. I did not think you were the type to marry more than one, Harry, but I supposed your love is needed to spread, am I correct?"

Harry's hand ruffled through his hair and shrugged, "I'm afraid not. After I turned to the legal of age and two months ago, I received a letter from Griphook as he was concerned about my inherited titles. I found out I have four different titles and must marry four spouses in order to carry on the generation. Molly and Arthur accidentally set up the contract to marriage either or both of Ginny and Ron as an offering, but it turned out to consequences instead. I accepted the fact I am willing to marry both of them."

Albus hummed, "Ah, a rare case for the contract with consequences. Well, I do have a great-grandson and his mother was killed and left me in charge to his future marriage."

His eyebrow raised, "Albus, not that I am not surprised by the fact you have a family or anything, but what of his father?"

"His father is a muggle and has no authority to the wizard world's tradition. Besides, I'm all he has left." He softly smiled, "Will you be kind enough to marry him as well? Of course, I might have to-" His head turned to see someone coming through the door.

"-brats! No appreciation to consider the courses for their starting years and already sending their letters to annoy me with." He grumbled.

The potion master walked into the room and Harry remained quiet. If anything, no one wishes to be on the man's bad side for the day. Albus glanced up the onyx eyes and waited patiently.

"Did you forget to set the charms up on the owls for the brats' requests of changing courses?" He sneered, unaware of the savior's existence being in the room.

The headmaster sighed, "They're rather early this year, I will do it soon. However, perfect timing, Severus-"

"What are you babbling about now?" He groaned.

The blue eyes turned to Harry, "You have my permission to marry him, if you wish, Harry."

The emerald eyes widened and the Potion Masters froze. Severus slowly turned to see the savior in the chair and was not pleased by the offering. He growled at his own great-grandfather no less.

"I told you that I have no use for marriages and I-"

"-And you will not have a choice, Severus. You know the traditional ways of our world, after all, I am your guardian and I will only trust the people to have their hands in marriage of you."

"Absolutely not! I am not marrying a brat that cannot even keep his potion from exploding into atomic bomb!"

Harry scowled, "I brew just decent, if I hadn't been bullied by your Slytherins. They purposely messed up my potion work and they snickered at me once you left me alone or bashed me with detention."

"And this never occurred to you to inform me of their doings, Potter," He spat the name heavily.

His arms crossed, "If I did, would have you believed me?"

"Possibly requesting to use the Pensieve, but one must be cautious, so I punish anyway either ways."

Harry shook his head and thought of something as he smirked. He returned his attention to the headmaster with a delight.

"I accept the offering, Albus."

"Excellent. Now I can look forward to great-great grandbabies already. Do keep in mind, you will need three for each house from him." He winked.

"What?! This is a joke! You cannot possibly throw me into a marriage with a brat!" His hand tossed over to the savior.

Albus sighed, "Traditions, Severus, you are to wed him as he accepted the offer. Be thankful I did not create a contract, it would have been a forced marriage."

"Still is a forced marriage."

"No, this is offering and arranged marriage. Besides, I don't know how long I will live for and I would like to have grandbabies to spoil while I have the time. If I hear you attempt to avoid the marriage with Harry, I will assure you to bind you both myself." Albus did not dare to remove the eye contact with his great-grandson.

The onyx eyes remained quiet and stood still for the longest possible. Harry pondered who could win the staring contest…or silent argument within the room. The tension grew, yet, the eagerness to see how this result for both of them. At first, he was surprised to learn the truth of Albus' family, let alone Severus had to be the relation to the man by blood. It was rather intriguing and exciting. He was certain to marry the man, not out of the mere revenge. Perhaps it was to change the man's bitter attitude and learn to love better. If it could be possible for the potion master, then he found the secret cure for himself.

Deep inside himself, he was admiring the man for years and afraid to understand his feelings. He saw the feelings as any crush, but often denied himself because of the fact he had Voldemort at the time. There were so many times he could desperately scream at the man to put him in his place…

The ideas were building up and he was rather looking forward to see how Severus would be a part of his life. Of course, Severus broke the eye contact with the eldest and Albus smiled happily.

"Excellent. I shall look forward to the weddings, Harry. I wish you luck on finding the fourth person to wed."

"Fourth? Weddings? What is going on here?" Severus scowled between eldest and the youth.

Harry held his chin up, "My heritages are requiring me to wed four people for different house title and generation to carry on. Ginny and Ron are the two that I am to wed and now, you are one of the people I will wed. I need on more person and carry onto the future planning as I should with my fiancées."

His eyes narrowed, "Somehow, my great grandfather saw it to fit me into your marriage life. Wonderful," Sarcasm truly suited the Potion Master.

The savior turned to him, "I will be picking you up tomorrow, along with Ginny and Ron, to prepare moving in. I suggest you pack your things and be ready before lunch hour."

Severus' lip twitched, "If I am to wed you, Potter," He spat, "Better off killing me or I kill you."

Harry smirked, "Be careful, once we are wedded, you will be forever under one of the house titles that you might not like. You could be under the Potter House or the Gryffindor instead of House of Slytherin. I'm sure it would ruin your reputation and having to rebuild the house's status back to originally is not what anyone would like to go through."

The man froze and almost turned pale by such thought. However, the House of Slytherin truly sounded much different than he suspected. He was slowly leaning over to the savior at his own interests.

"What made you House of Slytherin? You were not placed under my Household here, so what makes you have the title?" He leaned back in his chair.

Harry stood up and patted the man's shoulder, "If I were you, best off to avoid my bad side rather than ignoring me or avoiding me. I shall collect you tomorrow before lunch, as I stated and pack your things. You are moving in with me."

Harry walked right over to the fireplace and floo'ed himself home, without mentioning the Grimmauld's name. Severus stared at the empty fireplace and bewildered by such brief scene today. His attention jerked over to the eldest.

"I assure you, that if I end up miserable…so will you, grandfather." He grumbled.

Albus smiled cheerfully, "I believe Harry has good intention, Severus. Your mother would have done the same, offer the marriage to him, and he would accepted you. Please, find some form of happiness."

Severus stood up, "Not after what they did to my mother. My happiness is far long gone, grandfather. I assure you of that and thanks to you, I am trapped to unwanted marriage." He left the office immediately…

Of course, a following up frustrated shouts in the hallway. Albus sighed, knowing it was the letters the students tend to send – and hadn't expected to come so early either. He muttered the spell and set himself at ease for now. He knew his great grandson would not be so willing, but at the same time, a challenge for the savior. Albus held much hope in Harry to change the miserable man into a happy one. He hadn't seen him smile since he was seven years old. How he saw the fake smile whenever Lily was around, but it hadn't changed in the sight of his eyes.

Albus sensed his magic into this that it would worth the risk. Even if it kills him at the end, he must accept the chances for Severus' pure happiness. At least, he has gotten him out of the death eater role before it had worsen or would have lost the only family member he has left. For now, he helped himself a lemon drop and gathered into the preparation before beginning his vacation.

* * *

**A knut for thoughts? **

**Who is the fourth person Harry must wed to? Can anyone take a guess while we awaits for the mystery?**

**The next chapter will come out tomorrow~**


	3. Chapter 3

**On a roll today! No new warning and enjoy!**

* * *

Harry sent an owl to the Weasely fiancées last night, to inform them that he has been offered to marry someone else, and he accepted it. He mentioned he would be there half an hour before lunch hour and then, they would meet the other fiancée. The siblings met up early and reread over the letter.

Ron and Ginny were truly curious who it could have been. At least, they would only have to wait for the last person and-

"What did the letter say, kids?" Arthur interrupted their thoughts.

Ron picked up his head as he saw his dad joining into his bedroom, "Just telling us good night and loves us. I didn't think he's the type to send letters. Then again, we're the first he's going to committee."

Ginny shrugged, "He does often gets lonely, Ron, so, he's going to make sure we don't feel that at all."

The father smiled, "I'm glad this is sorting out nicely for you kids, but I do hope we'll have his muggle family joining us and-"

Ron shook his head immediately, "No. Harry wants no use of his muggle family…well, if Dudley cleans up his act, but that's unlikely."

The man frowned, "Well, that's disappointing. I was thinking of designing a few rooms to make it more muggle-style for them, without feeling singled out." He sighed, "I have so much curiosity to their lifestyle without magic."

Ginny sheepishly smiled, "Someday you will, dad, but wait until we're out of this house. Then, mum and you could form a shelter for muggles to live until they're able to support themselves. That is, if you don't use any magic around them for amount of time and adjusts their lifestyle first before your own."

Their father hummed and walked out of the bedroom as he pondered onto something like this. At least, they managed to get him to leave them alone. Ron folded the letter and packed it into his Hogwarts' chest.

"Better eat breakfast or mum might demand Harry to live with us," Ginny shook her head.

Ron chuckled and followed his sister to the kitchen with eagerness for food. Molly saw it as nothing else of their early routine and assumed they were merely happy to be engagement to the savior.

…

"Come on! We got to at least know their first name. Tons of people got similar names and we might know them right off the back," Ron complained.

Ever since Harry arrived half an hour early as he promised, Ron has been far to curious and concern about the small details. Ginny sighed and shook her head whenever her brother kept pushing it. Molly was out for shopping, so they were safe to speak…as for Arthur, he was respectable man to remain quiet.

"As I said, Ron, you are meeting them today and if you keep stalling. I'm sure enough to hear the complaints as it is."

He turned pale, "It's Hermione, isn't it?"

His head shook immediately, "No! She's like a sister to me! If I married her, I would cast a distance charm and far away from her bedroom. Hell, I'd probably allow you to knock her up and I would have that baby declared under one of my house. However, no. This person was offered by their guardian and I was willing since I have feelings for this person for nearly five years now."

Ginny grinned, "Five years? And you never told anyone about this person?"

Harry sighed, "I had to focus on the war first. Now, I have the chance and couldn't refuse the opportunity."

"No contract offering?"

His head shook, "No, but that does not mean I could go back on my words now. I am marrying this person without your say." He glanced over at Ron particularly.

He frowned, "Merlin, Harry, that person better not be a Hufflepuff!"

Harry laughed, "Far from it." His chin held higher, "Kreacher has already collected your things. The person is going to be at Hogwarts and Albus will be waiting for us to arrive. After collecting the third person, we will head into our home and have lunch." He smiled.

Ron huffed, at least he was aware of the fact he might know the person from their school. The sister eagerly helped herself into the fireplace and shouted the school's name and where specifically. She tossed the powder and formed the flames to send her away.

"Can I know now? Is it-"

"-Go, Ron," He pointed at the fireplace.

The Gryffindor sighed and figured it worth a shot. He followed the same way his sister did and whisked away to the office of Albus'.

"Am I allowed to know, Harry?" Arthur joined to his side, before he merged to the fireplace.

Harry smiled and almost blushing, "Severus Snape, but he's not happy with the idea and his guardian thought best for him to be wedded by me. I am sure I will win his heart."

The head of the Weasely smiled, "Severus will be grateful to have you as his husband. I wish you well for him...and fair warning, Gin often likes good night kisses on her forehead. Molly and I accidentally went to bed early one night and figured one day would not hurt. Mind you, Hermione carried the tradition at Hogwarts. She is custom to that kind of routine." He sheepishly smiled.

Harry nodded, "I noticed over the holidays."

Arthur was relieved to know his daughter would be well off to the man, even his son. Harry helped himself into the fireplace and announced the place instantly. He almost stumbled, but managed a good pull up. It has been turning into a good routine of using the magical transportation for him.

"Ah, Harry, welcome back. I was wondering if you would allow Mr. Weasely, to teach charms." The headmaster hummed.

Harry blinked, "Uh…if Ron wants to, I don't see why not. Is the professor retiring already?"

"Yes, after the ten or twenty year contract is up for the first time, they are free to leave when best decided. Of course, the DADA position is often a year and shall see how that turns out this year for you. If you find the position permanent, we will have it expand in for more years." Albus smiled.

Harry understood, "Hopefully the curse is lifted." He turned to see his young fiancées as they were waiting impatiently and back to the headmaster, "Albus, is he on the way?"

"Do you must think I am improper on my timing, Potter," The misery tone increased as the man stepped into the room, "I apologize on my behalf of behind your timing." He scowled.

Harry smiled, "I doubt that. I was rather here early and figured you'd-"

"-No! Not Snape!" Ron was paled by the sight of the potion master.

Ginny punched his shoulder and scolded him immediately. The blue eyes immediately muttered cuss among himself and crossed his arms. Harry sighed, suspected the reaction from him, and glad for his sister to be involved. Harry turned to Severus respectfully.

"Forgive him. I chose to keep quiet until you revealed yourself. Ron will have to adjust as well as you are."

The onyx eyes rolled at the savior, "With marrying to a brat along with your idiotic marriages, I will not be seeing this any lightly than him." His arms crossed.

Albus shook his head, "Severus, I best not have Harry coming to me for help or I will mention a few things you keep dearly to yourself. However, be delightful he is a generous and kind man to marry."

"Or a child who thinks highly of himself," He scoffed.

Harry's head tilted in a jolt to signal him that Kreacher collected Severus' things already and he decided it was time. He turned to the young fiancées.

"Why don't you both head to the 12 Grimmauld and wait for us in the living room? Kreacher will serve tea for you." He smiled.

The siblings chose not to waste time and rushed over to their new home. Once they were gone, Harry turned to his older fiancée and crossed his arms.

"If you continue to act like this, I will be considering you under the House of Potter. I'm sure Ginny would not mind the House of Slytherin and exchange for the ring," He held up a small gold in black with onyx gemstone, "Your choice to stop considering us a child or a brat." His eyes narrowed at the man, "Well, Severus?"

Severus noted the ring was a reasonable size and the threat of being placed to a House he despised was not his interests or helping his case. He fixated his gaze onto the savior and held his breath slowly. Albus remained quiet and observed carefully, cautiously for the matter.

"You hadn't answer my questions yesterday, Potter, how is it that you are under the titles?" His eyebrow rose.

Harry grinned, "The sorting hat was about to replace me into the Slytherin house, but I managed to convince him to sort me into the Gryffindor for the mere images. I still possess the Snake tongue and do have the ability to be a Slytherin. Always have been," He glanced at the ring, "I'm not altogether a Gryffindor as anyone would have thought."

Severus blinked, "…all these years, I somehow misjudged you, but don't you think I will be willing on everything, Potter. I will accept the House of Slytherin. No one knows this role better than I." He laid his hand out to retrieve the ring.

Harry moved forward and placed the ring on the man's finger himself rather than handing it over to him, "You wouldn't be able to place a ring on yourself, Severus. Only the Head of the House can, but before I give you your space, the simple kiss is a confirmation for Griphook to know you are my future spouse."

The man growled and Harry was not phase by his behavior. His hand gently touched his cheek and he moved back, yet, Harry caught the back of his head from moving.

"Just lips to lips, Severus," He spoke softly and did as he kissed the man softly for three seconds.

Harry felt the same emotions through Ron and Ginny, how strong and drawn at once, and the desired to rip the clothes off instantly. However, his logic side spoke something else and Severus was rather frustrated looking.

"Why don't you go first, Severus…and do not murder anyone there either." Harry offered the way to the fireplace.

Severus was about to stall, yet, his grandfather was within the room. He floo'ed away and Harry chuckled. He was rather pleased by this and looked forward to the domineering role of his future spouse or spouses.

"Be patience, Harry, that is all you can do with the man." Albus spoke.

Harry nodded, "Thank you…and everything."

The headmaster nodded and watched Harry floo'ed off to his home. At least, he would now live in happiness of his living situation. Harry decided to walk straight out of the fireplace and found it more adjustable to the magical transportation. He would have to owl Hermione about holding off the book until he would be certain of needing it or not.

The emerald eyes picked up the sight of Ron and Severus aiming their wands against each other. They sneered or growled heavily at each other and Ginny was eyeing everything, nervous wreck as she was about them.

The savior drew his wand up and flicked it like a light switch, causing Ron and Severus' of their hand up high, forcing them to drop their wand, and having their free hand to pull themselves back down, but unable to do so. Harry walked up between them and shook his head.

"For one minute and both of you are already fighting against each other. If I see, hear, or find out in anyway in this house. I will strip your rights here as your Head of the House and it would not be a long time to earn those rights again. Do we have an understanding or do I have to punish both of you today," Harry scowled at both of them.

"I understand," Severus immediately complied.

Ron took a while and glanced away. Harry already released Severus and waved the man's wand to his room. However, the savior turned to Ron and hadn't received an answer.

"Ron, all of you are my fiancées and I will choose to treat everyone equally. However, if you are unable to accept the fact Severus as my future husband, I can be certain you will not enjoy your own wedding or able to go on a honeymoon trip." His arms crossed, "Do you understand the consequences or will I have to punish you already?"

The blue eyes hadn't found the courage to look up at his fiancée, "I understand…"

Harry sent Ron's wand away and released Ron. The victims of his spell was attempting to ease their shoulder from the strong pull and there was no comfort for the afterward causes. Ginny rose her eyebrow at her brother and professor.

"Good. Now, I will warn you all that Kreacher is not easily willing and he knows to listen to me. If you are giving him the order, he will come to me to confirm what you are ordering him to do, and I will tell him he is to listen and follow your instruction. Aside from meals and drinks, that is automatically for everyone in this house. I suggest to leave him alone by nine evening and that's when he is free to do as he please without dishonoring my Head of the Houses." Harry slipped his hands into his jean pockets, "Most of you can see," His glanced around the elegant and homely style of the living room, "It is Grimmauld place, just modern style and nowhere dark as it used to be." He smiled, "However, the second floor has been reconstructed, and no longer the place we recognized. I will give the tour after lunch and allow everyone to settle in for the rest of the day."

The youngest Weasely smiled at the sound of their home and observed her surrounding naturally. Ron wasn't daring to look at the Potion Master and decided to ignore the man. Severus sighed and found this rather irksome for the start. Harry led the way to the kitchen, which was much larger and comfortable home style. The table was rather round than rectangular and the chairs were cushioned with its pillow.

Kreacher was setting the food on the counter and popped out of the kitchen for his own doing. The savior turned to see his fiancées behind him and they were observing everything in their sight could absorb in. Severus hardly expressed much, Ron awed, and Ginny was pleased about everything.

"Lunch is served for everyone." Harry announced with a smile.

As soon Ron heard lunch, he eager rushed over to the counter for the food and started helping himself naturally. Ginny shook her head and Severus wasn't pleased, yet, he dismissed it due to the fact he refused to be low to lose everything. He began to reconsider his great-grandfather into this, whether it was best to denounce the man or not. Of course, it would be impossible otherwise. Anything he attempted to denounce himself, the old man found another way to show him that it was not happening.

They helped themselves for lunch and gathered at the table. Harry noted siblings sat next to his left and Severus was two seats away from him. It was rather an interesting to him with their behavior.

"Severus, I am curious about how and what you would like at the wedding?" Harry spoke up, before sipping his pumpkin juice.

"Small, quick, and no white." The man answered.

Harry nodded, "Anything else?"

"I am not fan of romance publicly, so I suggest refraining to do so with myself." The man resumed eating his lunch.

Harry mentally sighed and found this rather challenging. Ron noticed how Harry was trying to win the man over by simple and civil conversation. He pondered about this and had found the man rather annoying and hated him. Unfortunately, he knew him for so long…he knew what would happen in the end.

He gulped down nervously and set his cup down as he held his gaze at the professor, "Erm…I'm sorry for calling you an ugly git. I was taken by surprised since Harry didn't tell us who else would be his spouse. I erm, forgive you what you called me earlier and threats moments ago." He struggled to give him a kind smile, but it was a smile.

The onyx eyes stared at the redhead man and bored at him. He did not once misheard him utter each and single word. He mentally breathed and remained unfazed by this.

"Then, forget the previous insult I spoke directly to you," He spoke drily.

Ron nodded, "I am now."

They stared right at each other. Harry was rather surprised to see Ron was maturing slowly and how Severus went along briefly. It certainly brightened things up and Ginny inwardly grinned for her brother. She just didn't want to make it as a habit for her brother – after living in and growing up with her brother.

The staring contest ended once they returned to eating their lunch and the tension atmosphere vanished instantly.

"Harry, have you thought of the fourth person yet?" The long redhead turned to him, held up her pumpkin juice glass closely to her lips.

Harry shook his head, "No. However, I will inform you all once I do. We have time and I am certain I will find that fourth person before July."

She smiled gently, "Good idea. If it's okay, I think shopping for the dress would be best to do and…well, privately since I am a female and you seeing the dress would chaos' loss magic."

The head of the house chuckled, "Take the money from the Potter's vault. And take Ron for his suit as well. I will not see either of your wedding clothes, so I will have Kreacher collect your wedding clothes in order to prevent it."

Ron frowned, "Do I have to follow the tradition?"

Ginny sighed, "Yes. Mum would go ballistic, if you don't."

"But mum isn't here?"

"But she's still running the wedding."

He huffed and groaned to the fact their mother never seemed to let anything be simple for their lives. At least, they wouldn't have to worry about Harry abusing them or taking advantage around here. It would have driven their mother hysterical, if either of that would happen. They knew Harry too well and an unlikely chance.

"Be grateful she isn't making you wear a dress, Ron, we both know that much," Harry chided in.

Ron nodded, "True, mate."

Harry smiled, "At least there will be plenty of food, so, anything for the wedding shouldn't be a problem."

Ginny frowned, "Not that would be an issue, mum always managed for the big event. Why be concern for that?"

The savior nodded, "Four houses equal different amount of money. The difference is that I happen to be one of the top rich wizards in the world. While the Potters are fairly rich to last five generation, the Gryffindor is over eight million galleons. For third house is House of Black, since Sirius held me in his will to have everything and hadn't realized he has half a million galleon, but he didn't think he had that much left." He took a deep breath, "The last house is the Slytherin. They are slightly higher than Gryffindor's making."

For once, a clattering sound against the wooden table and wide eyes of the eldest within the room. A gasp from the oldest Weasely and a frozen female, who was hardly showing a single emotion.

"Do you understand the risk you are at, Potter?" Severus finally spoken up.

Harry nodded, "Yes, however, that is why I have a powerful ward that is designed by the Goblins and the House-elves into it. No one will have access easily here or attempt to attack us."

The onyx eyed him carefully, "Are we equally rich or individually?"

The savior sighed, "I'm the only one that has full access to the titles. Each of you are separate due to one title, so, whatever the house title you have is your money as well. However, the other things that is contain in the vault will have to be run by me. I haven't considered removing any of them aside the rings I have given to each of you already."

The potion master breathed deeply, "Would our names be known?"

"Only me. I told Griphook that all my spouses will protect and unknown to the society. However, I will not stop any of you to reveal yourself as my spouse." He smiled.

Severus nodded once, "I see you have looked into it well enough and thought this carefully."

Ginny shook her head, "I knew your parents had money, but not that much!" She gasped in, "I…I need time to think this and clear my head. Do you mind showing us our room?"

Ron agreed, "Yeah, mate, I'm not…I…today is a bit overwhelming."

Harry noted that they weren't hungry much by such surprise. Yet, his oldest fiancée was not quitting his meal time. He picked up half eaten sandwich and chewed while the siblings waited for Harry. The savior stood up and gestured them the way to the stairways.

They noticed the second floor wasn't a hallway with just doors to door. It held an open space hallway and giving five doors on the right side. Each door was an egg white color and golden doorknob.

"My bedroom is in the middle, but it is yours as well if you wish to sleep with me. Ginny, your room is on the end and Ron, your room is between mine and your sister's room. Severus will be next to mine. Whoever is the fourth person I will wed, will be their room. Also, there is your own bathroom…I will not want to deal with one bathroom to argue over with." He sheepishly smiled.

Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek, Ginny sighed, and walked to her new bedroom. Right now, the bed and her time were important to focus. Ron followed the same example and entered in his new room. Harry resumed to the kitchen downstairs and found the man sipping his tea.

"I supposed you were correct in that I misjudged in calling you a child or a prat. What caused you to be so greatly matured?" His eyebrow raised.

Harry's lips tugged, "I grew up fast. You know, fighting him and defeated him. You had to train fast and barely have time to live a childhood life." He sat down in his chair once more, "I don't think they are used to the idea of such large money already set."

His lips smacked, "I supposed…I do have a concern, the heirs I am required to reproduce."

Harry nodded and understood the man. He suspected this might be a challenge and took a deep breath before he could truly answer the man.

"You would have to be bottom, but I'm sure we could work it out."

He scowled, "I have no intention of letting that happen. If my great-grandfather had thought of to do a contract with you, then I would not have a choice."

Harry frowned, "But didn't he offer? Considering he is your guardian, you sort of have to do what he desired based on that offering?"

"I do not care for what he says. The man is getting senile and I appreciated that you do not dare to touch me in anyway. That kiss was the last time and final decision." He spoke so drily about it.

Harry sat here, barely touching his utensil tools, and stared at his fiancée alone. The man kept eating and kept himself at the most comfort.

Harry held up his chin, "You don't have the Head of the house titles, I do. We will consummate twice, one for the wedding and the first heir. I suggest you learn the wizard traditional on weddings because there is no avoiding it."

Severus glared at him, not pleased by his decision-making, and unwanted reasons. Harry was not afraid of the man's glare, let alone to be intimated.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." He seethed through his teeth.

Harry took a deep breath, "Not that I want to upset you, Severus, but I do not understand. Wouldn't you wish to have a family of your own now?"

"With a partner I truly love, not arranged marriage."

Harry hummed and picked up his glass to sip. He observed the man carefully and thought of a few things here and there. The potion master kept eating for his noon meal and not caring much of anything else.

"A lover is what I am giving you, Severus. You do not have to see it as an arranged marriage, as you called it." Harry stood up and took his plate over to the counter to set them down for his house-elf, "How do you feel about that?"

The Slytherin scowled and glared at the young savior, "I highly doubt that you'd be willing to do something that will disguise you, Potter," He spat.

Harry froze and repeated what the man said mentally. He could tell the tone was rather different. Something about the man was hinting off on a fear that could have been misleading for him. Finally, he spun around and walked up to him in daunting walk. Severus did not like the fact he was not having space when the fiancée came closer than ever. He removed himself from his seat and Harry followed him up against the wall. The savior pinned him down, leveling their height – seeing that Harry was taller than the man, and he smirked. The onyx eyes observed everything at once…knowing his wand was not on him.

Harry collapsed their lips and held the fiancée's wrists strongly. The onyx eyes sealed shut and stood there. The savior gave him a good kiss, causing the man to kiss him back naturally, and the shoulders dropped on the eldest. The invitation was giving the Gryffindor a chance and his tongue dominated the man. The blood rushing increased the eagerness and pulsing energy comes alive. The chests were rising rapidly as they continued go further and deeper.

The emerald eyes saw how beautiful the man was, unaware of their kissing for the first time, and knowing he would be his' for eternity. He slowly leaned away and saw the panting Potion Master with such lusting eyes.

"Nope, I don't feel it that way. Otherwise, I would have told Albus I wasn't interested or flat out refused before he could have gone any further." His fingers quickly stroked the man's chin, "I want Severus Snape, out of my own will."

Severus sealed his eyes tightly as much as he could tightly and remained against the wall as he was. The savior softly smiled at him for difficulty to express his own emotions. He released the man's wrists and patted gently on the man's cheek.

"Do not lie to me, Potter." He hissed softly, "No fool would be attracted and only see me as tool."

Harry's eyes narrowed at the man and scowled, "Severus Snape," His voice grew into authorize tone, "I know you felt something when we kissed. You kissed me back and your body does not lie, nor does mine." He lowered his focus, eased up caringly, and fingers trailing on the man's cheek, "Why are you so against a chance like this?"

"I'm merely a toy to others, Potter…" His low voice spoke, enough for Harry to hear him, "Just take me to my room and leave me alone." He insisted, not daring to open his eyes.

Harry leaned closely and kissed the man's lips quickly, "I am not like them, Severus, and I can promise you that much. If you feel the need to be alone now, I will respect you for that. Come and I will show you your room."

The savior gave him some space and led the way. Severus finally opened his eyes and saw his fiancée. He followed himself out and the potion master kept his distance well. There were no words among themselves, yet, Harry knew his fiancée would open himself up eventually. They arrived to the large hallway with five bedrooms.

"On the left is Ginny's, then Ron's, mine is the middle bedroom, yours is next to mine, and whoever is my next person to wed will room there. Everyone has a bathroom in their room, so no one will argue. Your things should be there by now." Harry explained as usual.

Severus rushed right to his bedroom and slammed the door. Harry sighed and shook his head nonetheless.

* * *

**A knut for thoughts?**


End file.
